Over the last 50 years, obesity has been increasing at an alarming rate and is now recognized by leading government health authorities, such as the Centers for Disease Control (CDC) and National Institutes of Health (NIH), as a disease. In the United States alone, obesity affects more than 60 million individuals and is considered the second leading cause of preventable death. Worldwide, approximately 1.6 billion adults are overweight, and it is estimated that obesity affects at least 400 million adults.
Obesity is caused by a wide range of factors including genetics, metabolic disorders, physical and psychological issues, lifestyle, and poor nutrition. Millions of obese and overweight individuals first turn to diet, fitness and medication to lose weight; however, these efforts alone are often not enough to keep weight at a level that is optimal for good health. Surgery is another increasingly viable alternative for those with a Body Mass Index (BMI) of greater than 40. In fact, the number of bariatric surgeries in the United States is projected to reach approximately 400,000 annually in 2010.
Examples of surgical methods and devices used to treat obesity include the LAP-BAND® (Allergan Medical of Irvine, Calif.) gastric band and the LAP-BAND AP® (Allergan). However, surgery might not be an option for every obese individual; for certain patients, non-surgical therapies or minimal-surgery options are more effective or appropriate.
Intragastric balloons are also well known in the art as a means for treating obesity. One such inflatable intragastric balloon is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,061 and is commercially available as the Orbera® System from Allergan Medical of Irvine, Calif. These devices are designed to provide therapy for moderately obese individuals who need to shed pounds in preparation for surgery, or as part of a dietary or behavioral modification program. The Orbera® System intragastric balloon floats freely in the stomach cavity and takes up space to reduce the volumetric capacity therein and increase a feeling of satiety, or fullness.
A space-occupying device for the stomach cavity that is fixed in relation to the stomach is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,233 to Gannoe, et al. One embodiment shown in FIG. 5 includes a toroidal balloon inside the stomach in conjunction with a spherical balloon outside the stomach that are locked together across a gastric wall.
Other methods for treating obesity include convention stomach stapling procedures which can be done surgically or laporascopically. A number of similar gastric volume reduction devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,559 to Deem, et al., which includes creating a small pouch within the stomach from an area of the interior lining thereof. The pouch can be fastened such as with staples rendering it relatively permanent, or the tissue may be excised or pressure necrosis may cause the tissue to simply fall off from the rest of interior surface and be passed normally through the rest of the patient's body.
Despite many advances in the design of intragastric obesity treatment devices, there remains a need for improved devices that can be implanted for longer periods than before or otherwise address certain drawbacks of intragastric balloons and other such implants.